Yui's Play
by doujinzii
Summary: Yui/Everyone AU. What is sex like for Yui when she's alone with each of the gods? Collection of short stories illustrating Yui's sexual relationship with each of the guys from KNA. Based only on the anime, not the game. Rated M for sexual language, situations, and activities. Read at your own risk.
1. Hades

Here I am, posting yet **another** fic while I still have a small handful of others to work on XD something about the summer must be filling my head with plenty of ideas, because the only thing I can do is write them all into stories. Anyway, my motivation for this story literally just came from thinking about how each of the gods would be in bed. Hades was the first one who came to mind, and I immediately thought of his love of sweets, and everything kinda escalated from there...I'm so embarrassed of how intense I made this chapter that I couldn't bare to read over it too closely for errors D: with that being said, I do apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, or any mistakes in the flow of things, although I did try to make everything natural and to keep everyone in character.

BTW, for each chapter I'll have the name of the god it deals with and any kinks it has...I'll try to cover a variety of kinks and scenarios with each of the guys, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Yui's Play  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Kamigami no Asobi  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Yui/Everyone  
**Summary:** Yui/Everyone AU. What is sex like for Yui when she's alone with each of the gods? Collection of short stories illustrating Yui's sexual relationship with each of the guys from KNA. Based only on the anime, not the game. Rated M for sexual language, situations, and activities. Read at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

**God: **Hades  
**Kink:** food play, fellatio

* * *

"Kusanagi."

Yui stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Hades behind her. Unlike when he first came here, he usually had a small smile on his face, and he wasn't as reluctant to be around her or the others. As a matter of fact, he had gotten over his fear of hurting people with his 'misfortune' enough that he and Yui had been going steady for a while, now.

She returned his smile and said, "Yes, Hades-san?" He had only called her name, but the look on his face told Yui that he had something on his mind. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

A faint blush dusted his one visible cheek as he nervously said, "I...wanted to invite you to my dorm tonight. Apollon and Dionysus are going to hang out with a few classmates, which means we'll have some...privacy."

"Oh." Yui began blushing as well, gazing to the side to avoid Hades' eyes as she gripped the books in her hand tightly. They had made love a few times already, but it still embarrassed the both of them to talk about it, especially in public. Not to mention that she felt tonight would be different—the short moments they've had together in the past were only in the confines of her room.

"Wh-What time should I come over?" she stammered, trying to will her blush away.

"Right before curfew at eight should be appropriate, but you should be careful. I still do not want my misfortune to get you in trouble," he said seriously.

She could only giggle at that. _'He'll always worry about me,'_ she realized, and that didn't bother in the least. "It's okay, Hades. I know you would never hurt me." She reached to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing yet another blush to break out on his face. "I'll see you tonight."

Yui happily made her way down the hall, leaving a speechless Hades in her wake. As she entered her dorm, she jumped on her bed, too happy to sit still. _'What should I wear?'_ she thought nervously. Her mind switched to the new set of lingerie she had bought at the girls' gift shop. It was a light pink set, and the bra had a sheer cover that lingered over her stomach.

With her attire in mind, she ran water for a bath, her mounting anticipation for tonight the only thing on her mind.

* * *

Hades made his way to the dessert shop near the cafeteria, on the search for one of his favorite treats. _'They should be around here,'_ he though to himself, not finding the sweets in their usual spot.

Just moments later, he found what he was looking for: strawberry daifuku.

* * *

Right at 7:55, Yui discreetly left her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She was wearing her new lingerie set under a jacket, and had even put on some of that strawberry perfume that she new Hades liked.

Now all she had to do was get to Hades' room. Luckily for her, since Zeus brought her here to teach the gods about humans, her room was a lot closer to Hades than the other girls' dorms. With a few steps down the hall, Yui was standing in front of the door to Hades' room.

She took a deep breath. _'C'mon, it's not your first time. Why are you so nervous?'_ she chided softly. After calming her nerves, she lightly tapped on the door, and shortly after Hades opened it, pulled her inside, and closed it after her swiftly.

"Oh," she gasped, taken aback by how fast Hades moved. Once he locked the door, he turned back to her, the lust obvious in his eyes. Her gaze roved over his body, and Yui noticed that instead of wearing his usual school uniform, he was only clad in a thin t-shirt and a pair of black boxer-briefs. They made eye contact as he slowly glided across to her, bringing their lips together.

Yui's arms automatically found their way laced around Hades neck, his hands coming to rest lightly against her hips. She felt a pang of desire course down to her heat when she felt his tongue coaxing her mouth open. Yui molded her body to Hades', suddenly craving his warmth.

She couldn't hold back the whining noise she made when Hades suddenly pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" she questioned, worried that maybe she had gotten carried away.

"There is nothing wrong," he assured her, lovingly caressing her cheek. "I simply wish to try something different tonight. Would you be willing to entertain one of my fantasies, Kusanagi?"

She answered without any hesitation. "Of course, Hades. I'd do anything for you."

He continued. "You are aware of my love of sweets, especially strawberry daifuku, yes?"

"Yes," she breathed, already catching on.

"And you also know how much I love the sweet taste of your skin," he purred seductively, pressing a chaste kiss to her neck. Yui could only nod in response, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"I would like to...mix these two flavors together, Kusanagi. Do you understand what I'm asking?" he breathed, planting small kisses along her jaw line.

"Yes," she sighed. "And yes, I would love to let you indulge in your sweet-tooth, Hades."

He took that moment to press a kiss to her hand. "I have to retrieve the sweets," he explained. "Would you mind waiting in the bedroom for me?"

Yui nodded once more, hesitant to leave Hades but knowing that what was about to happen would be worth the wait.

* * *

By the time Hades made it to his bedroom, Yui had taken off her jacket and lain on his bed, causing him to blush when he gazed at her form. "Kusanagi, you look beautiful," he said breathlessly. She only blushes, her eyes darting to the container of sweets in his hand.

Hades followed her line of sight, and answered her unvoiced question. "I stopped by one of the garden shops to pick up the strawberry daifuku. They're the syrupy kind," he said. Yui wondered why he chose that kind, but she refocused her attention on him when he leaned over to kiss her again.

Yui felt Hades' hands grasp her shoulders, slowly sliding down to cup her breasts. She let out a soft mewl, her arms once again finding purchase around his neck. As he released the clasp on the front of her bra, he stopped the kiss, gently easing her back down onto the bed.

The god opened the lid for the container, reaching inside to grab the first of the sweets. He bit into it, the syrup dribbling down his chin. He moved in to share another kiss with Yui, allowing her to taste the dessert on his tongue.

She abruptly stopped the kiss, however, when she felt the viscous liquid drip onto one of her nipples. _'A-ah, that must be why he bought the syrupy daifuku,'_ she thought to herself, breathing in sharply at the sensation. Hades took his time coating both of her breasts and her stomach in the sweet syrup. When he was satisfied with his work, he placed the rest of the mochi back in the container, situating himself on the bed so that his face hovered over Yui's stomach.

Yui couldn't hold back the small whimper as Hades gave a languid lick to her belly button, savoring both the taste of Yui's sweet-smelling skin and the dessert. He continuously licked his way back up to her breasts, giving no warning when he suddenly latched on to her left nipple.

"Aah! Hades!" she panted, squirming slightly as he dragged his tongue over her sensitive peak repeatedly. "Mmm," he murmured, enjoying Yui's reactions.

As he switched to the other nipple, his left hand reached to grope her left breast, shifting between massaging and delicately pinching her nipple. Yui let out a series of small whines, her sounds spurring Hades to go on even further. She carded her fingers through his gray-green tousles, tightening her grip as her boyfriend deftly bit down.

"Hnngh—ah Hades, don't stop," she moaned, getting wetter with each of his ministrations. Hades had been hard for a while now, and he knew he would reach his limit soon, but he wanted to drag this on for as long as possible to make Yui feel good.

He let go of her breast with a wet popping sound, planting small kisses along her stomach once more until he was face-to-face with her panties.

Hades swallowed, his self-control starting to fray as he could smell Yui's arousal. "Kusa—no, Yui, I have never done this before, and I do not want to harm you with my misfortune, but..may I?" he asked shyly.

Yui was panting, and hearing his words made the flush covering her body deepen. "Y-yes, Hades—I trust you."

He hooked his index finger through her panties to move them to the side, and gazed into her eyes as he pressed a wet kiss to her core.

"Haah—!" keened Yui, instantly tangling her right hand in Hades hair as her other hand grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

She whined for a different reason, however, when Hades suddenly stopped.

"Yui, did I hurt you?" he asked, slightly panicked. "I should have known better, I have brought you misery with my misfortune-"

"Hades, you didn't hurt me," Yui interrupted, laughing a bit. "Please...keep going." She gently nudged his head forward, and he caught the hint.

"Un-! Aah!"

Hades flattened his tongue against her, slowly licking upwards and making Yui squirm. He hooked his arms under her legs, bracing his hands on her thighs. He proceeded with his movements, doing his best to hold Yui still as he used the tip of his tongue to trace a path between her folds. She shuddered, her face reddening again as she heard faint slurping sounds from Hades.

"Yui," he hummed, "your taste is so sweet." As he lapped up more of her juices, her moans and whimpers became increasingly louder as she got closer to the edge. She reflexively tightened her thighs when she felt Hades' tongue enter her, and she released a high-pitched squeal.

"Aahh! Oh, kami! H-Hades, I'm c-close," she stammered, barely able to string a sentence together. As Hades resumed ravaging her insides, he took a moment to observe her, her body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The moonlight from the nearby window illuminated her form so beautifully, it took his breath away.

Hades was taken out of his reverie when Yui whimpered for more, and as he resumed pleasuring his girlfriend he began pumping one, then two fingers inside of her. He could feel her walls contract around the digits, and he realized with a blush that he desperately longed to be inside her. _'I must wait,'_ he told himself, _'I'm doing this for her.'_

On that note, Yui suddenly wailed, "Hades! I-I'm..." she couldn't finish her thought, but Hades knew what she was trying to say.

He took his fingers out of her, and whispered softly, "Come for me Yui," attached his mouth to her sensitive nub, making a suckling motion. Yui let out a strangled cry of her boyfriend's name, her grip in Hades' hair forcing his mouth further on to her folds. She squeezed her eyes shut as orgasm raged through her, the tingling sensation traveling from her fingertips to the tips of her toes.

About a minute later, she came to, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside after her climax. Hades had climbed back over her, and she gazed lovingly into his eyes. Yui bent forward, and as Hades realized she was going in for a kiss, he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yui-! I just—you can't-" he stuttered, slightly mortified that she would still try to kiss him knowing that his lips were still coated in her essence.

"Hades, please..." she whined. She would probably be horrified that she did something so...dirty later on, but now she only wanted to kiss him.

Hades acquiesced, meeting Yui's lips to share an ardent kiss. Yui blushed, able to taste herself on his lips. She had just climaxed, but she still wanted to be closer to Hades, needed to be closer to him. "Hades, I need you," she pleaded, slowly wrapping her legs around his hips.

He involuntarily bucked his hips, and the both of them sighed from the contact. Yui reached for Hades' shirt, pulling it up halfway as he took it all the way off to reveal the curse mark on the right side of his chest.

She pressed her palm to the mark, and traced her finger along the spiral pattern it made. Without thinking, she kissed the center of it gently, causing Hades to blush. He affectionately dragged the back of his hand against her cheek, peppering her jaw line with small kisses. As they moved to lay back down on his bed, he grabbed the sides of her panties, tugging on them to get Yui to lift her hips so he could slide them off.

Once that was done, Hades slid his underwear off, setting his hardened member free. He nestled himself in between Yui's legs, placing his arms under her back to rest his hands on her shoulders. After she wrapped her arms around Hades, she nodded to let him know she was ready.

Hades slowly pressed forward, only letting the tip of his member enter her. Yui breathed heavily, feeling her boyfriend nip at her collarbone gently as he awaited her okay. _'Even when we're like this, he still worries about me,'_ Yui thought sweetly, appreciative of how Hades always took care of her. She loved how he put her needs before his own, but she wanted him to feel good, too.

That's why, without warning, she squeezed her legs and slide down, forcing Hades all the way inside of her.

"Yui-!" Hades exclaimed, relishing in the feel of being connected to the woman he loved. His breathing was ragged, and he laid his head in the crook of Yui's neck. He wanted to take it slow like they always had, but apparently Yui was determined to make him lose control tonight. "Yui, my patience is running thin," he ground out, "so if we're going to do this, I can't promise that I'll be able to stop after this."

"Hades, I'm okay, just please, move," she sobbed, clenching her walls around him. With a hiss, Hades rearranged himself, removing one of his arms to move one of Yui's legs to his shoulder, keeping the other wrapped around his waist. Hades took a deep breath, pulled all the way out of Yui and quickly snapped his hips forward, burying the entirety of his length inside of her.

"Haah, aah—" Yui's breaths came out in fragments, and she could feel the searing heat in her belly start to grow. Hades had set a brutal pace, shifting between quick, shallow thrusts and slow, deep ones, pushing Yui well on her way to her second orgasm of the night. She was currently grasping the sheets, but when Hades moved his hand to search for hers, they grabbed each other and hastily interlocked fingers.

Hades was close—Yui could tell by the way he started thrusting out of rhythm, how his eyes were closed tight and how he cradled her thigh to the side of his face, not to mention the sweet noises he made but tried to hide in the back of his throat.

"Yui, I'm close, I'm almost there, sweet kami," said Hades, his voice raspy. Yui keened in agreement, her legs tightening against his hips to urge him to speed up.

As the moments passed by, Yui's moans increased in volume until Hades reached down to pinch the tender skin above her core. With a wail, Yui climaxed a second time, her walls spasming out of control.

Hades followed shortly after, the pressure of Yui's walls proving to be too much for him to handle. "Hnn-!" he let out a guttural moan, still shallowly thrusting until his seed lay deep inside her. The feel of a hot, spurting sensation within her core caused Yui to let out a soft sigh, and she went to hold Hades close when he collapsed on top of her.

"Thank you, Yui. It means a lot to me that I was able to live out my fantasy, tonight," whispered Hades, intertwining his arm with Yui's. She smiled and with a giggle, said, "You have a vivid imagination, Hades."

He only blushed at that, sighing in contentment as Yui softly pet his head. After a few moments of amicable silence, Hades said, "If there's ever anything that you want to...to try, I would do anything for you, Yui." His tone was oddly serious, but once again, Yui was grateful to be with someone so compassionate, caring and considerate.

"I know, Hades. I love how you're so sweet with me, especially when we're close like this...I just love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you as well, Yui," Hades replied, looking in her eyes as he said so. With one last kiss, the two lovers settled into bed, falling to a deep sleep.

* * *

Wow, that was hot! I hope that was decent enough c: this chapter ended up dragging on much longer that I meant to, and I was really detailed with everything...anyway, I'm debating on which god to do next-I'm debating between Balder and Takeru, but we'll see who I do next. I'll probably post the next chapter within a week or two since I have three other stories I'm working on. Hope to get a review or two before I post :)


	2. Balder

**VampireBassisst:** I would love to write more HadesxYui, and I even have a good idea for another fic (intimate moment under a night starry sky, anyone? ;)) but that probably won't happen for a little while. Be on the lookout though!

**Paname:** I love Hades, he's my favorite character! It makes me sad because he's so great, people really should appreciate him more!

I know this is way overdue but the long-awaited chapter 2 is finally here! And it's about everyone's favorite long-haired yandere god :3 I never expected to get so many reviews for the first chapter, but I would like to thank everyone who dropped a line! Most people really wanted a chapter about Balder, but don't worry because the next chapter will definitely be Takeru-centric c: Anyway, I hope this chapter is good for all the people feeling Hringhorni for Balder (see what I did there...), it took me a while to write but I think it turned out okay! I'll apologize in advance because this is unbeta'd and I barely checked for spelling errors. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Title:** Yui's Play  
**Author:** Me  
**Fandom:** Kamigami no Asobi  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Yui/Everyone  
**Summary:** Yui/Everyone AU. What is sex like for Yui when she's alone with each of the gods? Collection of short stories illustrating Yui's sexual relationship with each of the guys from KNA. Based only on the anime, not the game. Rated M for sexual language, situations, and activities. Read at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

**God:** Balder  
**Kinks:** slight masochism (biting), exhibitionism, rough sex

* * *

"Yui, come on in! The water feels great!"

"Yeah, Kusanagi, why don't you play with us?"

The guys had decided to try taking a second trip to the beach since the first time didn't go so well, and Yui was glad that they did. Her and Hades had a barbeque cookout, and after a small picnic all the guys decided to go swimming in the ocean.

Speedos, swim trunks, fundonshi—the guys were donning a variety of swimwear, and she had even brought a simple white bathing suit...but Balder hadn't come around yet, and she didn't want to venture into the water without him.

"Sorry guys, maybe a little later, okay?" she yelled to the disappointment of the others.

The two had been secretly dating for more than a month now, both deciding it was save themselves a lot of trouble to keep it from the other guys (they couldn't decide who it would protect more—Balder from the other guys, or Yui from just Loki).

Just as she thought when they first met, Yui found Balder to be everything she imagined the so-named 'God of Light' would be...sweet, kind, gentle, charismatic, not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous.

But Yui knew deep down that Balder had a dark side. She couldn't put her finger on it, and she never asked him about it, but occasionally she would see what she called his 'shadow' manifest itself. _'It's more like another personality,'_ she contemplated.

Balder was easy to make jealous, and more often than not it was that same jealousy that would cause the god to show his dark side. Yui was never the type of girl to make a guy jealous on purpose just for attention, but being surrounded by a group of devilishly handsome gods provided her a number of opportunities to do so by accident.

Which brings her to her current predicament—she desperately wanted to swim and enjoy the water with her friends, but Balder would probably be upset to find her swimming half-naked with a bunch of other guys when he wasn't around. _'He sure is taking a while to get here,__'_ she lamented, absently digging her toe into the sand.

Yui was brought out of her thoughts when a small splash of water was sent her way.

"Oi, Koneko-chan, are you waiting for Balder?" Loki asked suspiciously, quick to notice anything dealing with his childhood friend.

Yui tried to answer without giving away her relationship with the long-haired god. "O-Oh, well...yes. I was just thinking that it wouldn't be fair to enjoy the beach without everyone here."

"Mhm. It seems like to me you're waiting for your _boyfriend_, just like the loyal kitten you are." Loki smirked, a look in his eyes that Yui couldn't place.

"B-Balder-san is not my boyfriend!" she asserted, trying to act naturally since his statement was completely true.

"Oh really? Then why don't you join the rest of us and have some fun, yeah?" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the water.

_'Oh no,'_ Yui thought, knowing that the only way out of this was go along with Loki. _'I hope Balder isn't too upset with me after this...'_

She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of upsetting Balder out of her mind. She came here with everyone else to have fun, and she was determined to enjoy herself at least a little bit.

With a yelp, she jumped into the water, feeling chilled to her bones but already starting to have fun.

* * *

_'I hope the guys weren't waiting too long,'_ Balder thought as he ran towards the beach. He had fallen asleep in class for a few minutes, and when Thoth-sama caught him he was forced to stay after school to complete an extra assignment. He tried his best to weasel out of staying, but in the end the other guys had to leave without him. Yui wanted to stay behind, but it would draw too much suspicion.

Balder smiled when he reached the top of the hill and could see the shore. _'Almost there!'_ he thought happily, and made his way downhill. He could barely contain his excitement of hanging out with his closest friends, eating his favorite food (barbeque), and seeing his beautiful girlfriend in a bathing suit. The thought of her being surrounded by the other gods in such a state of undress made him uneasy, but he knew Yui well enough to know that he had no reason to worry.

Or so he thought.

Right after stopping in the woods to change into his swim trunks and jacket, he finally made it to the beach. As he walked closer to the water, the sight before him made him pause.

Yui and the guys seemed to be playing a game of chicken. Takeru had Apollon sitting on his shoulders, while Loki had Yui propped up on his. Balder's eyes focused on where her thighs made contact with Loki and he licked his lips.

She was wearing a white bikini, the skin on her thighs glimmering in the sunlight and water. Her hips rounded off to her lovely cheeks, one of them showing as her bikini rode up bit by bit. As Yui and Apollon splashed water and kicked at each other, her breasts bounced lightly, barely contained by the confines of her halter top.

A faint blush dusted Balder's cheeks as he continued to gaze at Yui, just the sight of her stirring up his now half-hard member. The more he watched her, the more he realized that he wanted her—no, he needed her, and very soon.

But he frowned when he saw Loki grasp Yui's thighs, leading her to squish them against his face. _'She is awfully ticklish in that spot.'_ he thought to himself. His frowned deepened as Loki kept his hand there, seemingly prodding her leg there on purpose. By this time, Yui was laughing so hard that as she tried to wiggle out of the redhead's grip, she inadvertently pressed her crotch to the back of his neck.

Balder's eyes widened, and just has he stepped forward, intent on separating the two, he was spotted by Apollon.

"Oh, look you guys! Baru-Baru finally made it!" he exclaimed, waving in his direction.

The long-haired god stopped in his tracks, quickly changing the expression on his face to his usual cheerful one. "Ah y-yeah, I did," he said, keeping his forced smile in place while he approached the group. When Yui turned around and spotted him, she fell backwards into the water and yelled out in surprise, much to Balder's amusement.

"Did you guys miss me?" he said jokingly, shedding his jacket and stepping into the slightly cold water. He walked over to Yui and reached a hand out to help her stand up again, smiling at the blush that covered her face.

"Yeah, but not as much as Yui," Loki teased in a sing-song voice. He turned around and missed the looks that both Yui and Balder shot his way. Luckily the other guys didn't hear them, and they started a game of water volleyball without the couple.

"You looked like you were having fun, Yui," Balder murmured, subtly grabbing Yui's cheeks underwater where his hand couldn't be seen.

She made a small squeaking sound and grabbed his arm. "Balder, what are you doing? And I wanted to wait until you were here before going in the water, but Loki was starting to catch on to us," she said.

He hummed in understanding, his hand moving to the inside of her bikini bottoms as he groped her once more, shamelessly.

"B-Balder!" she quietly exclaimed. "What are y-you doing?"

The god leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I need you, Yui. You look so beautiful in your swimsuit, I just can't resist."

At that moment she felt his hand glide to her front, palming her womanhood. Yui let out a small moan, muffling the sound with her hand and hoping that no one could hear or see her.

"B-Balder, we can't do this now, not here," she whimpered, shaking slightly as her boyfriend removed his hand, gently dragging his fingers across her skin as he did so.

"Then let's find a spot, shall we?" he said, taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the water. As they walked on shore, he shouted, "Hey guys! Yui and I are going to get more meat to barbeque for later, okay?"

The gods turned around and signaled a thumbs up, eager to get back to their game of volleyball as the pair disappeared into the woods.

* * *

No longer than a minute passed by before Balder suddenly yanked Yui to the right, pushed her against the nearest tree and kissed her roughly. She was taken aback for a moment, but was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and arch into the kiss. As he molded his form to her, Yui could feel his hard-on insistently pressing against her stomach, and she could hear his low moans and gasps from the contact.

She winced when he nipped at her bottom lip, a coppery taste filling her mouth. _'He's really excited today.'_ she noted, trying to keep up with his pace.

Then he suddenly stopped, flipping her around so her back was pressed against his chest. He untied one side of her bikini, the garment falling to one side as Yui's lower body was left completely bare. She didn't have time to cover herself up as Balder swiftly reached down and inserted two fingers inside of her.

"Aah-! Balder, wait," Yui cried, bracing her hands against the tree in front of her. She shuddered as the god's fingers moved rapidly inside her, and the noises she made began to increase in volume until Balder's other hand came to rest over her mouth.

"Yui, I love the sounds you make," he purred, adding an extra finger, "but we have to keep it down or the others will hear us."

She nodded, her hips shifting forward with each of his thrusts as she tried to take more in. Balder pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck, bit down and languidly licked it to soothe the pain. Yui squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her skin break, yet clenched around Balder's fingers.

The blonde did not let that action go unnoticed. He latched onto another patch of skin on her shoulder, biting down hard. Yui cried out, but the sound was blocked by his hand. Without warning, she shook violently, and as he pulled his fingers free he found that they were practically dripping wet.

As she tried recovering her breath, Balder seductively purred, "Yui, I didn't know you had such a masochistic streak." He rubbed the skin between her legs sensually, making her mewl softly. "Prepare yourself, because I have to punish you for how you were all over Loki earlier..."

"I didn't me—Aaah!" Balder silenced her shout again with a soft bite to her earlobe, dampening the sound she made as he turned her face so he could kiss her.

When a few seconds passed, he subtly separated from her, grabbing her hips as he whispered, "Get on the ground." She did, getting on all fours at his command. He kneeled behind her, undoing the bikini strings that crossed over her back. Once she was completely naked he pulled down his swim shorts and kneaded her right breast, leaning down until they were chest-to-back.

His hand left her breast, causing her to whine in response, but she moaned lewdly when he entered her in one, swift motion.

* * *

Loki had gotten out of the water to take a quick break, wanting to rest his limbs for a little while but also wondering where his best friend and Yui were. _'It sure is taking them a while to get that meat,'_ he thought, going to the cooler for another drink. Yet when he opened the container, he realized he had the wrong one because instead of drinks, there were packets of chicken, beef and pork.

'What the hell?' Loki thought, confused. _'Why would Balder and Yui go get more if we still had this much left?'_

It suddenly clicked when he heard what sounded like Yui moaning deep in the woods.

_'Damn those two...I knew they were together!'_ he screamed internally. The idea of them being together didn't bother him as much as he though it would, but his only concern at the moment was making sure none of the others found out what they were _actually_ doing.r

"Hey, Loki-Loki, did you hear that noise? It sounded weird," Apollon said as he approached Loki.

"Oh, um, well," Loki stumbled, trying to think of a good lie. "One of my props activated by accident, haha..."

"Oh, okay! Well I'll just get a drink here." The blond was reaching for the icebox that was full of meat, but stopped when Loki jumped to sit on it.

"Ah, sorry Apollon! Some...bugs got into this cooler," Loki said nervously. He grabbed a drink from the other cooler and handed it to the other god. "Here you go!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Thanks for looking out Loki-Loki!" Apollon accepted the drink, opening it as he jogged back towards the others.

Loki let out a sigh, relieved that the blond believed his lie so easily. He chose to stay where he was and be on the lookout for the active couple until they came back.

_'I can't believe they can't even keep it in their pants while we're here...'_

* * *

"Nngh-! Aaah, Yui..." Balder moaned, the sound of his hips slapping against Yui's behind echoing slightly in the forest. He gazed down at her back, the bites and marks he riddled along her entire back reddening against her pale skin. The god had her arms pinned behind her, so her cheek pressed against his jacket on the ground and her ass high in the air. After a particularly hard thrust, she moved so she was face down, the fabric muffling her cry.

God, how Balder wanted to hear the obscene sounds she always made when they were together like this, but it was too risky, especially when they were out in the forest and not to far from the shore. So, he settled for quickening his pace as his right hand gripped her hip tightly.

"Yui, I'm so close," he breathed, the heat of his breath ghosting over the back of Yui's neck. She moaned again, grabbing a mouthful of Balder's jacket and clenching her teeth around it. The god took pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who could make Yui lose herself like this, the only one who could drive her to scream out uncontrollably.

He leaned forward as much as he could from his position to nuzzle the back of Yui's head near her ear. "Yui," he whispered, almost out of breath as he slowed his thrusting. "Say my name...tell me that you're mine, forever." He needed to hear her say it, clearly, every time they were intimate.

Yui turned her head, struggled to speak but eventually she found the words. "Balder," she sighed softly, "I'm...yours."

The long-haired god saw stars as he climaxed, his teeth sinking into Yui's skin once more. The bite sent Yui over the edge, orgasm wracking through her as she shuddered violently under Balder, his release filling her. They collapsed together when they came to, Balder resting heavily on top of Yui. "I'm sorry, Yui," he said apologetically, "but I can't really move right now." He couldn't muster up enough energy into his limbs after that.

Yui giggle lightly. "It's fine. You actually feel kind of...nice." She blushed, feeling Balder's fingers card through her hair.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she said, "We should probably get back to the beach now." She was worried because they had been gone a long time, but hopefully no one suspected anything.

Balder sighed, not wanting to leave his spot next to Yui but knowing she was right. "Ahh, I guess you're right," he said, slipping out of her gently. He found her bikini bottoms just a few feet away laying on the ground, and shook them off before tying them across her hips. Once she had tied her bikini top back on, they stood up, ready to go.

"Uh, Yui, you should probably wear this," said Balder as he handed her his jacket. He got a little carried away, and all the bites on her back wouldn't heal fully for another few days. She blushed when she realized what he was talking about, and slid the jacket on to her shoulders to hide the marks.

After a quick once-over to make sure there wasn't any visual evidence of their activities, the couple shared a sweet kiss before heading back to the beach.

* * *

"Hey, it's Baru-Baru and Yosei-san!"

The guys had gotten out of the water, the once blue sky darkening as evening approached. The pair was welcomed back, and Yui thanked the gods that no one asked about the barbeque meat that they were supposed to bring back.

_'Good thing no oner is saying anything,'_ she thought, relaxing as she went to the cooler to get a drink for Balder and herself. She froze in mortification, however, when Tsukito-san asked her a question out loud for all the guys to hear.

"Kusanagi Yui, what is that white pearlescent liquid running down your thigh?"

The only sound that registered in Yui's mind was Loki's uncontrollable snickering.

* * *

One of the things I really struggled with writing in this was making it sound consensual and not rapey, if that makes sense. I wanted to show how Balder can get really possessive because of his destructive side, so I hope that came across okay. Next up, Takeru! Which will probably take me about two weeks to finish since I have a few other stories and a bunch of ideas! Until then :D

Reviews are always welcome, even if it's just a few words! Feedback is always welcome!


	3. Takeru

Suprise! It's been (way longer than 2 weeks) like 5 months since my last update, so I'm really glad that I can pick up again!

I want to simultaneously thank and apologize to everyone who followed the story since I first posted in June. I always felt bad that I couldn't get to writing this chapter because of school and writer's block, but the fans who kept following the story, adding it to their favorites and writing reviews really encouraged me to get back into it! Thank you guys so much, I really couldn't have done it without you :')

Special shoutout to **Adulation** who first messaged me about continuing the story, and **Sister of the Pharaoh** who even helped me write the chapter c:

Now before I get to the chapter, I just want to put out a small disclaimer that this one is slightly different from the last two I've posted. Hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless ^_^ by the way, this chapter is all about Takeru c: Now on with the story!

* * *

**Title: **Yui's Play**  
Author: **Me**  
Fandom: **Kamigami no Asobi**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **Yui/Everyone**  
Summary: **Yui/Everyone AU. What is sex like for Yui when she's alone with each of the gods? Collection of short stories illustrating Yui's sexual relationship with each of the guys from KNA. Based only on the anime, not the game. Rated M for sexual language, situations, and activities. Read at your own risk.**  
Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine, and neither is the fandom they are from! All characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just using them to fulfill a plot bunny of mine.

* * *

**God:** Takeru  
**Kink (can this even be called a kink? lol)**: first time

* * *

Yui swung her sword with all her might, always aiming at her opponent's pressure points but never connecting. The muffled sound of bamboo colliding filled the dojo as Yui's maneuvers were blocked in a quick succession. She paused her movements, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow and control her breathing. Normally, she wouldn't let her losses bother her, but they've been going at it for ten minutes and the fact that the guy across from her was nonchalantly picking at his nails was wearing on her patience.

"Weed, are you even trying? I know this is only practice, but this match seems awfully one-sided." Takeru smirked at her, and Yui could feel the last of her restraint slipping away.

"Oh, really?" she repeated, smiling as she tightly gripped her bamboo sword.

In the blink of an eye, she swung the weapon through the air while eying Takeru's left flank. He noticed where she was aiming and reflexively moved his sword to block. When their bamboo hit against each other, Yui rolled her wrist, and knocked the sword out of the other's hand. The god cursed, his features marring as he scowled at a grinning Yui.

"So much for one-sided," she said, shrugging. "Even when up against a weak opponent, a swordsman should always keep a firm grip on his sword."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," grumbled Takeru as he picked up his sword from the ground.

They both held the bamboo at their sides, bowing to indicate the end of the match.

"You're skills are improving, although it'll take more than that to beat me in a real match," he declared, crossing his arms arrogantly across his chest.

Yui giggled lightly, replying, "Of course, oh-wonderful Takeru-sama."

She pretended to bow, causing the god to blush and look away. When she saw his reaction, she immediately stopped. Yui wondered if she had gone too far in teasing him. "Takeru-san—"

"It's fine." He interrupted, already knowing what she was going to say.

Even then, she waited, her concern not gone just yet. He looked like he still had something to say. After he cleared his throat, he spoke up.

"I'm ready." He said resolutely, his eyes staring straight back at hers. Yui almost questioned what he meant, but blushed in understanding when she heard the unspoken words.

"Oh," is all she could say.

His declaration caught her completely off-guard. Even then, she understood how big of a step this was for him, especially since she knew how many people he loved had betrayed him in the past. Yui and Takeru had been dating for months, but because of his trust issues they never went further than kissing and holding each other.

She didn't want to rush him, so she made sure he knew that she would wait forever if that's what he truly wanted. He teared up a bit at that, comforted by Yui's selflessness. For a long time, he considered taking the final step in their relationship. Now he was ready because he could trust her with the world. He was never more sure than he was at that moment.

"Is tonight okay, Yui?" He asked, serious in wanting her consent.

Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. She hadn't expected him to want to do it so soon...

Yui shook her head, chasing those thoughts away. She was the one who asked him about it, and she had been waiting patiently for him. So it didn't seem fair to make him wait just because she was nervous.

"Yes, I'd like that, Takeru-san," she said, the softest of smiles gracing her lips.

He couldn't help smiling back as he pulled her close and kissed her to show his appreciation.

"Meet me at my room when the sun sets, okay? I have a few things to take care of first." She nodded as they held hands before he kissed her palm and exited the dojo.

Yui dropped to her knees, clutching her heart to make it stop beating so fast. A part of her was anxious at the thought of what would be happening in just a few hours. But, if she was honest with herself, she couldn't deny that she was also terribly excited.

* * *

The sound of gentle waves and a brisk wind filled Takeru's ears as he walked along the beach. It was a long way from the school but he loved coming here to clear his mind. He wanted to find the words he needed to express himself, so he figured this would be the best place to find inspiration. Minutes passed as he continued with his leisurely pace until suddenly he paused, and turned to face the vast ocean in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the scenery moved him to his core. In that instant, he found all that he needed to say.

* * *

As the sky was bathed in hues of red and orange, Yui found herself wandering the halls, gracefully making her way to Takeru's dorm. She was wearing her usual outfit, although something more special was underneath. Her cheeks became dusted in a light pink once again as she thought about where she was going. She also thought about what she and Takeru would be doing soon...

When she approached his room, she was surprised to find a sign over the door that only said "DOJO." She was a little confused considering why she was going to his room in the first place, because surely they weren't going to...at the dojo...? Yet despite her doubts, Yui walked to the dojo anyway.

As she neared her destination, the aroma of faintly burning incense drifted across her nose, somehow releasing the tension from her shoulders. It reminded her of the beach. She slid the door to the dojo open and gasped.

The room was dim, but she couldn't mistake the light blue blanket that covered the floor, or the sea shells that were scattered over it. The incense she smelled earlier were posted on several spots on the wall and the one window in the room let in the fading sunlight. It truly looked like Takeru had brought the beach here to her. As she found him in the middle of the floor on a pile of blankets, she could only smile.

"I figured it would be boring to just stay in my room all night." He explained.

Walking to Yui and grabbing one of her hands in his own. "So, since no one comes around the dojo and we're the only ones that use it anyway, I thought I would spice things up. "

Takeru grinned, pulling Yui along after she took off her shoes.

"I love it." She breathed. Looking all around her as she sat comfortably in Takeru's arms.

"What made you go with the beach theme?" she asked.

He laughed. "Even you should know why, Yui. They don't call me 'Susanoo, God of the Sea and Storms' for nothing, ya know. "

"O-Oh, right. I can't believe I forgot about that," she stammered, slightly embarrassed. Takeru looked down at her lovingly before slowly standing and clearing his throat.

"Even though most people associate me with the sea," he started, "I'm also known for creating poetry."

Yui gasped as her eyes widened. "Really? I had no idea!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "How did you do it?" Her reaction caught Takeru off guard, so he tried to shrug it off.

"I dunno, I guess the ocean was alluring enough for me to write something about it." He quipped, but after a moment he turned serious. "But, I have a new muse now, and she took my breath away as if I had set my eyes upon the ocean for the first time."

Yui blushed. Flustered by his deep words yet stuck in his strong gaze. Takeru took her silence as a sign to continue.

_"The ocean,_

_as dangerously as its waves crash against the shore,_

_could never move me as you do._

_It's gentle tide,_

_even as it washes over me,_

_could never be as soft as your touch._

_It's slow but sure movements,_

_known to carve out canyons and wear down rocks,_

_could never impact me as much as your gaze_

_when I look into your eyes._

_You possess beauty that rivals—_

_no, surpasses—_

_that of the sea_

_and yet_

_you are far more forgiving._

_I wouldn't leave myself to the ocean,_

_for it favors no one._

_But to you, Yui,_

_I leave my body,_

_my soul,_

_my everything."_

When Takeru looked at Yui, her eyes were wet. She quickly moved to wiped her tears.

"Th-That was beautiful," she nearly sobbed.

The raw emotions in the poem proving to be quite overwhelming, but she was glad that Takeru trusted her so much. He was glad to find that his words had reached her. Although he hadn't meant to make her cry. With a sigh, he swooped down in front of Yui, cupping her face as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Tch. What are you crying for?" Takeru asked lightly, caressing her cheek.

He chuckled when Yui sniffled and apologized. When she calmed down, they locked gazes. Lost in Yui's eyes, Takeru unthinkingly pressed their lips together.

It started out soft but soon turned passionate as they both remembered why they were here. Yui moved to tangle her hands in her boyfriend's short hair. When he moved to do the same she moaned faintly. Takeru seized the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, gently mapping out the wet cavern. Her grip tightened at the nape of his neck as she responded in earnest. Their tongues dancing around each other.

Takeru leaned forward little by little until Yui was laying flat on the blankets. He broke the kiss to look down at her. Pink dusted her cheeks and her breath was coming out in pants from their lip-locking. She sensed the questioning look in his eyes so she cradled his face in her hand to silently usher him to continue. Takeru nodded once and swallowed nervously.

His hands began skimming up and down her sides as he leaned in to kiss her. The pace much slower than before. When his hands lightly cupped her breasts through her shirt, Yui sighed blissfully into the kiss. Her noises gaining volume as Takeru began kneading them slowly. Deciding that it would be much easier to touch Yui if the shirt was out of the way, he pulled away from her and lightly tugged at her top.

"Let's get this out of the way, yeah?" He grinned mischievously.

Yui nodded and smiled. Raising her arms as Takeru eased the garment over her head. A simple lavender bra with a small bow in the middle adorned Yui's chest. He inhaled sharply.

Takeru was so enthralled with the sight that he didn't catch what Yui whispered the first time. "...you too," he heard her say softly between parted lips. It finally registered in his mind that she wanted to undress him and as well. So he sat back on his haunches as she sat up. Her trembling fingers touching the lapels of his jacket. Tedious and careful, Yui first pushed the jacket off of his shoulders before pulling it off completely, his tie and button-up shirt following. The god almost wished that he had chosen to wear something more casual. Then again, he figured he would've missed out on the intimate moments with Yui.

With Takeru's bare chest now revealed, Yui pressed her palms against him, reveling in the warmth that seemed to roll off him in waves. Wanting to feel more of his skin, Yui ran her hands over Takeru's chest slowly, smiling at the soft moans and gasps he made. Takeru closed his eyes in content as he arched his neck back, giving into the soft touches that felt like a soft stream of water running over him.

"Yui..." Takeru breathed as he opened his lustful eyes.

"Yes?" Yui replied.

Takeru reached for Yui's hand and placed it over his heart. He squeezed it gently with his own as their eyes locked briefly. The look in his seemed to say 'don't leave me'. While Yui's eyes held a trusting look in them that said 'I would never.' Without another moment's hesitation, they locked lips once more. Takeru placed a hand on Yui's back to lower her down to the blankets beneath them again.

Then, with trembling fingers, he reached out to Yui's chest to pinch the clasp that held her bra together and unhooked it. Yui mewled softly as her boyfriend slid the straps down her shoulders. Their passionate kissing halted as he gazed down at her once more. Yui nearly covered herself but Takeru grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"You're beautiful, Yui." He whispered lovingly, causing her to blush as he kissed into her palm.

Takeru then gently thumbed at one of her pert nipples. Relishing in the soft sound she made when he did. Slowly, he lowered his mouth over it and suckled lightly at the nub. Yui moaned at the contact, a shudder coursing through her body. She had waited so long for this-for Takeru-that all of the pent up desire she had stowed away was eager to be released.

As much as she loved the way Takeru was treating her, she needed more.

"T-Takeru," she whimpered, her grasp in his hair tightening as she tried to pull his head up. He caught on quickly and stopped his movements.

"What's wrong, Yui? Is everything okay?" he asked, worried that he had gone too far.

Yui gave him a reassured smile before replying. "No, everything felt really nice, but...I don't think I can wait any longer."

Takeru blushed deeply at that, and nodded shakily in understanding. He was extremely nervous, but he trusted Yui, and she trusted him, so he had no reason to worry.

Takeru took a deep breath to calm himself. "Are you okay with us being...like this?" he asked, gesturing to their position. Even though he didn't have much experience in this department, he did know that there was more than one way to do what they were about to do. Takeru wanted to be sure that Yui was as comfortable as possible.

"M-Mhm, this is fine," she commented.

Her hands finding purchase on Takeru's strong shoulders. She ground her hips against his, and they both let out a choked her mounting impatience, Takeru quickly undid his pants while Yui slid out of her underwear. Taking their time didn't seem like much of an option here, not when they both were almost at their limits. He hovered over Yui for a few moments, preparing himself before slipping inside ever so slowly.

Yui cried out in slight pain and discomfort, but mostly in pleasure at the feeling of Takeru entering her. She was so happy that this moment, her first time was with the man she loved. The man who loved her just as much in return. Takeru growled in lust and kissed Yui to take away some of the pain she was feeling. He was trying so hard to resist the urge to push himself inside of Yui all at once.

She gave him unending trust and understanding. Takeru didn't want to break it, not after Yui had done so much to prove that he could trust her. He had to prove at this moment, that she could trust him as well. Once he had made his way completely inside, Takeru stopped and waited until Yui said it was alright to move. Yet she felt so tight, wet and warm that he could barely stand it.

A moment later, Yui nodded as the signal to go ahead. Takeru nodded in return, then began to pull in and out slowly. Kissing Yui's neck while growling in pleasure as he started to pick up speed. All the while, flondling her breast. Gently and tenderly to the sound of her moans that were like music to his ears.

"Ahh, hah, ah! T-Takeru...more! Faster...please, I want to feel more of you!"

Takeru smiled and granted her request. He went faster and harder, enjoying the feeling of Yui tightening around him. Soon the two of them gasped and cried out each others names a they climaxed. Takeru slowly pulled out Yui and collapsed beside her before pulling her close to him. Yui smiled as she snuggled into Takeru's chest. Whispering softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you,Takeru."

"I love you too,Yui. Thank you." Takeru smiled as he replied before they fell asleep together.

Yui didn't ask what he meant for she already knew. He had thanked her for the many things she had given him. Her love being the most precious thing of all. Ocean waves gently washed over the beach as the moonlight reflected in the water. It as in some small way, a reflection of Takeru's feelings. For he had finally found a love that was as deep, strong and pure as the ocean was.

A true love that he knew, he would never doubt.

* * *

Welp, there it is! As you can see, this chapter was more fluff than smut compared to the last two, but I honestly hope it was still of the same quality. I do not want to abandon this story, but I can't promise that I can post as often or as consistently as I originally planned. What I can say is that the next chapter will be about **Apollon** and that I should have it posted sometime next month.

Until then, please keep liking, favoriting, and reviewing! Those notifications are what motivated me to finally finish this chapter, so please keep it up!


End file.
